


Claim Me

by Drarryismymuse (Hatchersn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Auror Partners, Aurors, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Frottage, Gyms, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Kissing, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse
Summary: Draco’s particular sexual proclivities started with one significant moment at Hogwarts. Years later, as he indulges himself to the thought of a specific dark-haired, green-eyed stud, the very object of his desire catches him in the act. What happens next could change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I owe everything, like up to half of my estate AND my firstborn child to my beta, BrandonStrayne on AO3. She has saved my butt on more than one occasion and has been integral to making my stories so much better! 
> 
> I also want to thank the mods of the Kinkfest 2018 for making this happen and being so accommodating to late posters such as myself. I have had a great time with my prompt and deeply appreciate the anon who submitted it!

Draco scowled as he lingered under the harsh spray of the shower. He was the only one left in the Slytherin locker room since Montague had held him back on the Quidditch field to give him a solid bollocking about losing the match  _ yet again _ to Gryffindor. He was so tired of losing to Potter. His only comfort—and the only reason he hadn’t hexed Montague back to England—was the insider knowledge he had that Dumbledore would be out this year and the Slytherins would rise again. Then he could show Potter exactly  _ why _ he had chosen wrong nearly five years ago.

He finally stepped out of the shower and dressed slowly. He was in no hurry to get back to the castle to witness the other three houses celebrating his failure, and he definitely would not be going to the Slytherin common room just to be met with glares and disappointment. Crabbe and Goyle would be waiting outside for him and he supposed they could sneak off to Hogsmeade or head to the far side of the Black Lake. 

Mustering his resolve and placing his best sneer on his face, Draco left the locker room and headed behind it, where he knew Crabbe and Goyle would be waiting like the patient lackies they were. Only, when he rounded the corner he shuddered to a stop, his stomach dropping and his breath whooshing out so quickly he saw double for the briefest moment, but most inexplicable was the sudden rush of blood  _ straight _ to his cock.

Crabbe stood in profile, his hand gripping his sizeable prick, while he laughed with Goyle and directed a perfect, sparkling arc of piss against the stone of the building. Draco watched, transfixed, as Crabbe manipulated the stream to cover as much stone as possible. 

Draco couldn’t stop the moan that rose, unbidden, to his lips, but in his haste to cut it off he only succeeded in making a louder, choked noise that brought both Crabbe and Goyle’s eyes snapping in his direction. Startled, Crabbe automatically shifted in Draco’s direction, his quickly waning stream missing him by barely a foot. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing!” Draco shouted, even as he fought to keep his knees from buckling.

“Oi! I didn’t know...I thought…” Crabbe stuttered as he roughly shoved his still-dripping prick back into his trousers. “We’ve been waiting ages.”

“There are loos all around here!” Draco snapped, barely keeping his voice in a decent register. He noticed Goyle very much  _ not _ making eye contact and directed his panic toward him. “And you were just watching!”

“Calm down, mate, it’s just a piss, a bit of a laugh,” mumbled Goyle. 

Draco took a deep breath and tried to will away the hot pink tinge across his cheeks. He turned abruptly and stalked off in the opposite direction, not bothering to check if Crabbe and Goyle were following him—he knew they would be—and he needed a minute to get his confusing spike of desire, and noticeable erection, under control. 

After spending the rest of the afternoon and early evening in a decidedly uncomfortable state of arousal, Draco feigned exhaustion and retired to bed immediately after supper. Rushing into the empty dorm, he closed the door and slumped against it, palming his cock and hissing at the acute stab of pleasure. 

He threw a strong Locking Charm at the door and slowly walked toward Crabbe’s bed, slipping off his robes as he walked. When he reached the edge of the bed he toed off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He groaned as he palmed his straining cock again, then hurriedly unbuttoned and dropped his trousers. 

With just his pants on, he finally allowed himself to climb into Crabbe’s bed. Face down, he started rutting against the mattress as he breathed in Crabbe’s scent and pictured the way his cock looked fisted in his palm, erupting with piss. Head spinning, he gasped and flipped himself over, pushing his pants down roughly and moaning when his cock snapped his stomach like a rubber band. 

He was already so close. Surrounded by the masculine scent of his friend, picturing his cock, hearing the splash of piss against stone, Draco wanked furiously, not caring to muffle his moans as he jerked his hips up to fuck his hand. Eyes closed tight, he cried out as pleasure crashed over him, quick pulses of come landing on his furiously moving hand and Crabbe’s duvet. 

Breathing heavily and still stroking himself, Draco opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was vaguely horrified at what he had done, but already knew he would be doing this again. He had never come so hard in his life. Even now, his cock twitched while he thought of what it would be like if  _ he _ were the one pissing on the stone...or—he shivered—if he were the one being pissed  _ on _ .


	2. Chapter 2

Draco loved getting to the Auror gym by 5:00 a.m. sharp every morning. It was a routine he had maintained since joining the Auror programme nearly five years ago. The early hour ensured he had the gym entirely to himself, which he preferred. It wasn’t that he was self conscious about how he looked—far from it, really—he just preferred a quiet environment while working out, it was more productive for him that way. 

As he ran, he pondered the mission he would be starting later that day. He would be getting a strong, Revelio-resistant glamour placed before heading out to the field to meet with a mid-level distributor—George “Georgie” Taylor—of the illegal potions ring he and his partner Potter had been tracking. It was a common enough assignment and, in fact, he had previously met with this particular distributor under a different glamour. 

The difference this time, though, was the new intel they had received. Georgie seemed to have a penchant for tall, thin, effeminate blokes and was often seen with one hanging on his arm in various dingy pubs, many times while also handling business transactions. The aim was to get this distributor interested in Draco—or Paul as he would be known—enough to invite him out. 

By 6:30 a.m. Draco had finished his run and was headed to the showers. He usually had these to himself as well and often used the space to indulge in his favorite type of wank—a  _ wet  _ one. He turned the shower on to start warming and quickly disrobed. Glancing around to ensure he was alone, he gave his cock a few soft tugs. He imagined how he would look in the slutty outfit he would be wearing later—more so, he imagined how a certain  _ someone _ would be looking at him.

That thought alone had his cock rapidly growing. He propped his arm against the shower wall and angled his cock up, preparing to release his bladder, when a loud voice shattered his peace.

“Mate, let me just pop in here for a rinse before we bugger off. Oi Malfoy, ya git, wotcher doing here so early?”

Turning abruptly toward the wall to hide his deflating prick, Draco answered, “Just washing before work, McLaggen.”

“Williams and I had a right bloody night…” McLaggen continued, completely unaware of Draco’s dark scowl and hurried wash. 

~*~*~*

Draco didn’t flinch when the door to his office swung open and the hurricane-that-was-Harry loudly entered. 

He still remembered how startled he had been every morning when he first started sharing an office with Potter. At the time he didn’t think he would ever get accustomed to the slam of the door, Potter shouting morning greetings to people much too far away, and the general atmosphere of mayhem as Potter stumbled into the office, rushing to be on time. Now, however, he didn’t feel quite settled until the flurry of activity signified the official start to his day.

“Morning, Draco,” Harry said, placing a blueberry scone on Draco’s desk.

Draco bit back a fond smile. Harry had been bringing him his favorite pastry every morning for the last two years—presumably as repayment for the ‘good’ tea Draco kept stocked in their office—but it never failed to make Draco’s chest ache with feelings far deeper than friendship.

Harry plopped into his desk chair, munching on the bacon toast he had every morning. He leaned back and picked up the steaming cup of tea that was waiting for him; strongly brewed with a splash of milk, just how he liked it. “Today is your meet-up with Georgie.” 

Draco quirked a brow at him. “Yes…”

“When do you get glamoured?”

“Wilson will be coming by around 9:30 a.m. to apply the glamour, we’ll Apparate to our surveil point at 10:15 a.m., and then I am due to meet with Georgie at 11:00 a.m.,” explained Draco, knowing full well that he and Harry had been through this plan many times already. 

A scowl briefly crossed Harry’s face before he straightened his features again. “I still don’t like the idea of you being used as bait.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I’m not bait, Harry. I am a fully trained Auror going undercover to crack an illegal potions ring. I’ll just look fabulous doing it.” Draco flashed a grin at Harry and was pleased to hear a light chuckle. 

“Speaking of looking fabulous, I ought to get changed before Wilson arrives,” said Draco, standing up and walking into the ensuite of their office. He emerged a few minutes later brushing invisible dust off the front of his shirt. 

Draco heard a strangled noise and his name whispered on a whoosh of breath. He looked up and saw Harry staring at him, his mouth agape. 

“What,” Draco said, looking down at his outfit. “Is something off? It is a little tight…”

“No. Absolutely not. You can not meet Georgie in that,” Harry sounded flabbergasted, rising and coming around his desk toward Draco. “We’ll postpone if you don’t have anything else to change into.” He took hold of Draco’s arm and attempted to guide him back to the loo.

“Salazar’s sake, Harry!” Draco shouted, roughly pulling his arm back. “This outfit was picked based on the intel we received and approved by Robards.”

“Robards doesn’t know Georgie—he’s not nice to the men he dates, Draco, and this outfit makes you vulnerable!”

“ _ I  _ know Georgie. I’ve been involved in every step of this case  _ and _ met with him before, in case you don’t remember. I can take care of myself, and I know this outfit will get the results we want. Or do you not want these criminals off the streets?” Draco accused.

Harry clenched his jaw and instead of answering, he turned abruptly and stalked out of the office. 

Draco sighed. He looked down at his outfit again, smoothing a hand over the sheer lavender button-up shirt and tight, dark skinny jeans. He looked quite fit and had no doubt he would catch Georgie’s eye in this.

~*~*~*

Harry, hidden by a powerful Disillusionment Charm, stood about 30 meters from where Draco leaned nonchalantly against a low stone wall, waiting for Georgie. 

Draco had been glamoured so that his normally platinum hair was now a nondescript brown, his eyes were hazel and spaced slightly wider apart, his normally straight nose was a little button, and worst of all, his usual full, rosy lips were now flat and pale. 

Still, Harry had to admit that objectively “Paul” was a cute bloke, but he didn’t even come close to matching Draco’s appeal.

Harry scowled. He had been unable to convince Robards that Draco should not go out in the field today. Apparently Robards didn’t think that “being too attractive” was a detriment. Harry had insisted that wasn’t what he meant, he just didn’t think anyone was taking Draco’s safety seriously enough. One incredulous look from Robards and Harry left his office with his head hung low and his cheeks aflame. 

Harry spotted Georgie approaching Draco and was immediately on high alert. It was obvious Draco had already seen him approaching as he had adjusted himself against the wall to somehow showcase both his arse and his face. 

Harry snorted. Despite his displeasure with this assignment, he did rather enjoy seeing Draco put forth his best features...If only they weren’t being displayed to a criminal. 

Harry crept closer so he could listen in on their conversation.

~*~*~*

“Paul, is it? What’s a pretty lad like you doing out here?” said Georgie, leaning in close to Draco. 

He smelled vaguely of sulfur and his breath reeked of Firewhisky, turning Draco’s stomach, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and turned his lips out into a pout. “I was told you could help me get my hands on some Veritaserum. It that true?” 

“It may be. Veritaserum is strong stuff, are you sure a hot little bloke like you can handle it?” 

Draco drew himself up and lifted his nose in the air. “I have no doubt I can handle it. It’s the only way I can know for sure if my boyfriend is cheating on me,” he huffed out, pushing his lips into another pout and slanting his eyes toward Georgie.

Georgie leaned in further, placing an arm around Draco’s waist, and grinned, showing a gap where an incisor should have been. “And why would anyone cheat on a sexy piece of arse like you?” 

Draco suppressed a shudder and arranged a pleasant expression on his face. “He  _ obviously _ has no reason to, but he’s been a real tosser lately and I have to make sure.” 

Draco subtly twisted out of Georgie’s grip while he inspected his nails.“So can you get me the potion or was all this just some scam?”

Georgie leaned against the wall, grinning slyly and running his tongue over his teeth, “It seems that’s the one potion I don’t have on me.”

“You didn’t even look,” Draco practically purred, forcing himself to lean closer.

“Meet me at Cundy’s Tavern tomorrow, 9:00 p.m. I can get you that potion and maybe a little something extra.” With a wink, Georgie quickly glanced around the Muggle park and then Disapparated. 

Draco sagged against the wall and rubbed his eyes, already anticipating the many sexual advances he was going to have to politely dodge tomorrow, when a slight blur to his left shimmered into a very angry-looking Harry Potter.

~*~*~*

“You can’t seriously be planning to go there! Cundy’s is the worst pub in London,” shouted Harry. They had returned to the office and Draco was back to his normal self, clothes and all. 

“Yes, and also where we believe the base of operations to be,” Draco rubbed his temples in annoyance. “Georgie rarely takes dates there, this is the perfect scenario—exactly what we needed to happen. Why are you being such a bloody wanker?” 

Harry’s nostrils flared, “He’s a fucking  _ creep, _ Draco! I don’t care if he personally delivers the head of the entire operation to you, it’s not worth the risk!”

“What risk, exactly? I’ll have my wand, and backup will be stationed nearby, yourself included.  _ He _ thinks I’m just some pretty bloke, I didn’t figure you’d think the same,” spat Draco.

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.” Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “There are still so many unknowns with this group... and,” Harry hesitated, “I hate the thought of that knobhead pawing at you.”

“Really, Harry? You’ve gone completely mental over some prick  _ possibly _ pawing at my arse? What does it even matter to you?” Draco said bitterly. 

A slight blush spread over Harry’s cheeks, “I-it doesn’t,” he cupped the back of his neck, massaging the muscle. “He’s just sleazy and not worthy of…oh forget it. I’m going to the gym, I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that, Harry stalked out of the office.

Draco stared at the empty doorway for a few moments, then shook his head and gathered his things to head home.

~*~*~*

As Harry pushed through a set of chest flyes, he mentally cursed himself for being such a twat. Obviously Draco had no idea that Harry fancied him, and it didn’t even matter as Draco clearly didn’t fancy him back. 

Besides, this was strictly work—Draco was repulsed by Georgie. Harry was mad to be jealous of him, but he had barely been able to contain himself today while watching Draco’s interaction with Georgie. He couldn’t believe how forward the slimeball had been, and Harry had wanted to hex his bollocks off right there in the Muggle park. 

Before going to the gym, Harry had stopped by the Department of Mysteries and set an appointment with Wilson to get glamoured tomorrow evening. 

The current DMLE plan is to have him stationed in an alley nearby in case Draco needs back-up. Harry, however, didn’t feel that would be adequate coverage if anything were to actually happen.

_His_ plan, unsanctioned of course, is to be inside Cundy’s when ‘Paul’ meets Georgie. He trusts Draco’s judgement, but he doesn’t trust Georgie and he _definitely_ is not going to let Draco be alone with him. 

He didn’t plan to tell Draco, of course—and it absolutely wasn’t because he was scared of getting hexed—he just wanted a chance to monitor the situation anonymously. 

Someone has to make sure Georgie doesn’t get too handsy.


	3. Chapter 3

As he rushed into his office the next morning, Harry paused. “Draco...You alright?” 

Draco, hunched over, with his forehead pressed against his desk, just groaned. 

“Rough night?” Harry enquired.

Draco lifted his head and frowned, “As a matter of fact, yes. For some reason I thought it would be brilliant to invite Pansy out shopping to pick an outfit for tonight.” 

His head thunked back on the desk. “After dragging me to every shop on our side of London, she also decided we needed to have a pub night.”

“Err...then why are you here already?” Harry tentatively approached Draco’s desk and slid his scone toward him, “You’ll be working tonight so I’m sure Robards would have let you come in late.”

“Yes, well, we don’t all have the privilege of being the Saviour of the bloody Wizarding World and working when we please. Besides, I already overslept and buggered my routine enough.” 

Draco scowled and snatched the scone from in front of him, biting into it messily, all while maintaining his grumpy visage. Harry sighed and watched as Draco brooded and ate. Even while sitting with a scowl on his face and crumbs on his shirt, Draco was stunning, and Harry’s chested ached with longing.

Harry hadn’t been on a date with anyone in over a year. The last time he had gone out, he spent the whole night comparing the bloke to Draco. It hadn’t been fair to the man, who seemed nice, if somewhat dull, and it became obvious to Harry that no one could match Draco’s particular appeal. 

Shortly before that, he had tried to go out with a beautiful witch, one of Hermione’s co-workers, but all night his mind flashed to Draco’s short, platinum hair and his flat, lean body. He was pretty sure he had offended the woman when he ended the date early, not able to hide his growing disappointment with the situation.

It had been so long, though, and nothing had spontaneously developed with Draco. So, he thought maybe it was time to try dating again. 

Just then, Draco took a sip of tea and choked on it, smacking his desk and shouting expletives in between coughing gasps. Harry grinned and bit his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. Maybe dating could wait a little longer after all.

Once Draco settled, Harry ventured to speak, “I know you hate missing your morning workout—you could always join me in the gym after work. It probably wouldn’t hurt to relieve some tension before you go to Cundy’s.” 

It had been a while since he and Draco had worked out together and he was suddenly looking forward to watching Draco’s lithe body on the treadmill. 

Draco seemed to contemplate for just a moment and then nodded in agreement. He smirked, “Why not. Let’s see if you can keep up with me, old man.”

“Oi! You’re older than me you wanker!” laughed Harry. “And last I heard, I can press way more than you.”

“It’s not always about brute strength, Potter,” Draco cut a glance at Harry through his lashes, “some folks hold endurance in higher esteem.” 

Harry’s quill snapped.

Draco smirked and started on paperwork, already looking much perkier.

~*~*~*

Harry sucked in a breath when Draco emerged from the ensuite clad in spotless white trainers, calf-length leggings, and a tight cotton shirt. 

It had been a while since he had seen Draco in such casual clothes; normally he was either in Auror robes or in impeccable street attire, and Harry felt dizzy with want for him. He loved this rarely seen, dressed down version of Draco. His chest panged slightly. He itched to have this Draco.

“You changed here in the office while I was in the loo?” Draco asked, arching an eyebrow at Harry’s ratty shirt, loose shorts, and worn trainers. “Honestly, Potter, you have no decorum.”

“Oh shove off, Draco,” said Harry with a grin. “I closed the office door so it was no different than the loo.”

Rolling his eyes, Draco lead the way out of their office and toward the Auror gym. 

When they arrived a few moments later, Draco was disappointed to see two other Aurors already there. Sending a polite wave to each of them, he moved to a corner of the relatively small space and began a series of warm-up stretches. 

Harry, on the other hand, called out jovially to the pair and claimed a treadmill right next to them, chatting while beginning his cardio warm-up, and completely missing the glare Draco threw at him. 

A few minutes later, Harry happened to glance in the mirror in front of the machines and  _ did not _ miss Draco bending over into a deep stretch, arse in the air, his red pants showing through the sheer stretch of black leggings. 

Harry forgot where he was, or how to move, or how to breathe. The rhythmic gait of his run faltered and he grabbed the side-rails to break his fall as his foot slipped off the back of the machine and he came crashing down.

Draco snapped upright at the commotion, turning to look at Harry in confusion. He flushed when he noticed Harry’s crimson face and the outright laughter of the two Aurors next to him. 

He caught Harry’s eye in the mirror and smirked, turning around slowly and purposefully bending back into his stretch. Draco chuckled to himself when Harry spluttered and turned off the machine, moving quickly to the weight rack.

Draco completed his warm-up and moved to the machine Harry had just vacated. He caught the eyes of his colleagues in the mirror and shrugged noncommittally at their amused expressions. 

To his relief, they both finished up shortly thereafter and, with a few chuckles and winks, left the gym—leaving Harry and Draco alone. 

As Draco worked up to his usual pace, he watched Harry through the mirror. He had chucked his shirt off as soon as he moved to weights and Draco was entranced by the ripple of his biceps as he did curls and lifts. 

Draco was so accustomed to running that he didn’t have to think about gait or pacing. Unfortunately, this left his mind to wander as he watched the flex of Harry’s chest, the light sheen of sweat reflected by the overhead light, the impossibly deep vee of his abdomen that disappeared into the low waistband…

Draco startled and nearly stumbled when, after leisurely gazing up Harry’s body, he was met with two bright orbs of green. He blushed deeply and snapped his eyes straight ahead.

Harry smiled to himself and took the opportunity to peek at Draco’s chiseled, muscular arse. He had never seen an arse quite like his.  _ Fuck _ , Harry thought,  _ I have to do something.  _

An hour later, Draco stepped off the machine and cast a light Cooling and Drying Charm over his face. He hated to sweat. Harry sniggered at him and pointedly mopped his face with his ratty t-shirt. 

“We’re not all animals, Harry,” said Draco, in his poshest voice. 

“Uh-huh.” He grinned, then, rubbing the back of his neck, turned serious, “So, err...you’ve got to be at Cundy’s in two hours. Are you heading home?”

“No, I brought my clothes so I’ll shower here and then go over case files until my appointment with Wilson. I suppose you’re heading home, then?”

Harry didn’t like the idea of deceiving Draco, but he couldn’t tell him about his own appointment with Wilson. “Erm, yeah I’ll be heading home, there’s not much I have to do to get ready for tonight.”

“Right. Well, see you later then, Harry.” Draco unconsciously bit his lower lip. He was pretty hyped up from the workout and the hour of watching Harry’s strong, hot body. He needed a stress relief  _ from  _ his stress relief.

Harry lingered and looked like he wanted to say something, but just shook his head and with a half-wave he left. 

Draco sighed and watched the empty doorway for a moment, then turned and headed to the showers, lightly palming his growing erection.

~*~*~*

Draco started the shower and adjusted the nozzle to as hot as he could stand it. The locker room was blessedly empty and he groaned softly as he stroked his rock-hard cock. 

The last hour with a half-naked Harry had been torture. He had wanted to hop off the treadmill and push Harry to the ground with the intent to mount in one swift stroke. Draco gasped as his cock twitched and he stroked faster. 

He was already so close, but he forced himself to slow his strokes. He had more in mind for this wank than just a simple jerk and spurt. 

~*~*~*

Harry paced in his office, waiting for Draco. He didn’t know yet what he planned to say when Draco arrived, but he figured it would come to him like most things did.  What he knew for sure was that he couldn’t stand one more day passing without Draco knowing how he felt—professional relationships be damned.

Harry tried to sit at his desk, but his nervous energy just grew and he could no longer stand to be in the small office; once he made a decision he was immediately ready to carry it out. “Where the bloody hell is Draco?” He snarled to no one in particular.

Unable to stand it any longer, he burst out of the office and hurried back to the Auror gym. 

~*

Harry froze. 

He blinked numerous times. His vision was a little blurry and he couldn’t quite catch a breath. 

Standing before him in all his beautiful naked glory was a fully-erect Draco Lucius Malfoy, grasping the base of his own prick as it pointed high in the air. He was slightly hunched over and appeared to be simultaneously tense and relaxed.

Harry didn’t know what to do. He was already painfully hard and fighting his instinct to immediately join Draco. 

But...if Draco didn’t feel the same, then this would be an awkward breach of privacy that they would likely not recover from. 

Draco moaned low and long and Harry’s eyes snapped up, his ears ringing as he tried to take in the scene in front of him.

Draco was pissing. On himself. Pissing. 

Still holding the base of his prick, Draco was directing a steady stream of piss down his neck and chest. His breathing was heavy, his chest rapidly rising and falling. Harry could see stark desire in every fibre of Draco’s stance.

Harry had never seen anything like this. He had no idea people got off on piss. As his brain whirled to take in this new information, he noted that his cock was even harder than before and he was far from repulsed by the scene. 

Then, “ _ Harry” _ Draco moaned breathily.

That was all it took. Harry’s restraint snapped—he ripped his shirt off and pushed down his sport shorts and pants, striding into the shower and directly up to Draco.

“Harry!” Draco squawked, his stream stuttering to a stop as he tried to cover himself, succeeding only in slipping. 

Harry caught Draco around the waist and steadied him. One look in Draco’s wide, scared eyes and Harry melted. “Draco...I.”

Draco, seeing his own feelings reflected back at him through Harry’s vulnerable gaze, closed the gap between them and crushed his lips to Harry’s, gripping him tightly around his sturdy frame, which was now wet from the shower.  

Harry groaned deeply, running his tongue over Draco’s bottom lip, and then back into his mouth. This was so much sweeter than he had ever imagined. He ran his hands over Draco’s wet hair and held his head, deepening the kiss, reveling in the little whimpers Draco let out.

Harry pressed his groin to Draco’s and they both gasped, pulling out of the kiss and clutching each other as they involuntarily ground their cocks together, their breaths huffing out in harsh bursts. 

“Harry, I’ve wanted this for s-so long.” Draco huffed, his hands scrambling along Harry’s back, trying to touch everywhere.

“Me too,” Harry whispered, “I-I came here to tell you how I felt and…” Harry moaned as Draco grasped his cock, stroking it with a twist. 

“W-what was the piss about?” Harry groaned out, eyes closed in bliss. 

Draco’s hand slowed and stopped. Harry opened his eyes, seeing the blush across Draco’s cheeks as he gazed at the floor. 

Harry placed a finger under Draco’s chin and raised his head. “I think I liked it. Were you imagining  _ I  _ was pissing on you?”

“I know it isn’t…” Draco started, but Harry shushed him. 

“Next time,” Harry whispered and then turned Draco around, pressing him to the wall and covering his neck and back in kisses as he trailed a finger into Draco’s crack. “Do you like this?” he asked as he nibbled Draco’s ear.

“Gods, yes!” Draco shouted, pressing his arse back against Harry. 

Harry murmured a Lubrication Charm and pressed one finger into Draco, sighing as the hot heat enveloped his digit. He slowly started working the one finger in circles, intending to gently prepare Draco.

“Is this your first time, Potter? FUCK me already!” Draco snarled.

Harry hissed in pleasure and murmured another charm, slicking his cock, and then guided it to Draco’s entrance.

He pressed in slowly, allowing Draco to adjust around him. “Merlin, Merlin, Merlin,” Harry whispered. 

Draco turned his head back to look at Harry. “Is it really Merlin you’re thinking about now?” he smirked.

Harry cocked his eyebrow, then pushed the rest of the way into Draco, seating himself fully while maintaining eye contact, until the intensity became too much and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to reign himself in. He had to make this good for Draco.

Draco reached back and clutched Harry’s arse, pushing into him. 

Harry started moving then, pulling out and thrusting back in, both hands digging into Draco’s hip bones. His own hips snapped in quick rhythm, his bollocks smacking lewdly against Draco’s arse.

He groaned and bit down on Draco’s shoulder, quickly licking over the mark, and then repeating.

“A-ahh, oh Harry! Ahh, yes... _ more _ .” Draco grunted out, his head lolling back in pleasure. 

Harry reached around and grasped Draco’s cock, stroking swiftly in time to his thrusts. Draco grabbed Harry again and pushed down, seeking more contact. Harry spread his stance a little wider and changed the angle of his thrust to hit directly on Draco’s prostate. Draco shrieked and started crying out unintelligibly. Harry didn’t think he would be able to hold on much longer. His bollocks were already drawn up so tight and it was sheer force of will keeping him from coming. 

Harry maintained his pace in Draco’s arse and over his cock, then leaned forward, gently nipping at Draco’s ear again. “Come for me, Draco,” he said on a soft exhalation. 

Draco cried out and arched his back, impaling himself fully on Harry and coming violently, his arse clenching Harry’s prick tightly while streaks of his come hit the wall and slid down like an erotic painting. 

Harry lost it. He shuddered and came, filling Draco completely, whispering his name into the crook of his neck. 

They remained there for a long moment, Harry leaning against Draco, both supported by the wall. 

“Harry. I have to actually get washed now. It’s probably time for me to meet Wilson,” Draco murmured. 

Harry merely grunted, too sated to care about appointments, or missions, or anything outside of this moment. 

Draco pushed off the wall, dislodging Harry and forcing him into the warm spray behind him. Harry spluttered and attempted to protest, but Draco grabbed his upper arms and brought him into a kiss, caressing the back of Harry’s head and tasting him deeply.

“Go. Let me get ready. We’ll talk about this after tonight.” Draco pressed one more kiss to Harry’s lips, then gently shoved him away.


	4. Chapter 4

At five after nine Draco entered Cundy’s glamoured as Paul. He glanced around, presumably to find Georgie, but in actuality taking note of the occupants of the pub. 

Besides Georgie and the barman, Draco noted a table with two drunk men talking loudly about who would fare better at facing down a werewolf, two women in a dark corner appearing to take a break from walking the streets, and a lone male with sandy-blonde hair sitting at the bar and appearing to be in a world of his own.

Draco sauntered over to the table occupied by Georgie and leaned close to him. “Well hello there,” he purred, “I thought you would have brought me to a slightly nicer place.” Draco stood back up and crossed his arms, petulantly cocking one hip out.

Georgie threw his head back in laughter, “Such a pleasure to see you too, Paul. Still hanging on to that pesky boyfriend?” he asked, openly eyeing Draco’s form. 

“For now. If you can get me that potion, then we shall see.” Draco said, still standing with his arms crossed. 

Georgie stood and wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist, “Why don’t you have a seat, love, and I can get you a nice drink. We can talk business after.” Georgie was much too close to Draco’s face and it took every ounce of his self-control to stop his shudder. He hastily plonked into the chair next to him, mentally chiding himself as Georgie eyed him curiously. 

Georgie sat down across from him and snapped his fingers, motioning the barman to bring two drinks over.

“You didn’t even ask what I wanted,” Draco pouted. 

“No need, I happen to know what every bloke like you enjoys.” Georgie grinned, leaning across the table, the gap in his teeth glaring blankly at Draco. As the barman placed a fruity concoction in front of Draco, Georgie swept his arm across the table, “See?” he said smugly, leaning back in his chair.

“Right,” Draco said, willing his nose not to wrinkle in disgust. He leaned forward, fiddling with the delicate stem of the glass in front of him. “So, what do you do when you’re not wooing handsome men like myself, Georgie?” Draco asked.

Georgie grinned widely, “What makes you think I often woo blokes?”

Draco paused, taking a miniscule sip of his cocktail, “You mentioned you know what ‘blokes like me’ like to drink. I can only assume that means you have a habit of keeping handsome men company.”

Georgie stood from his chair and moved to the one directly next to Draco, scooting close enough that their thighs touched. He then leaned close in to Draco, throwing his arm over the back of his chair and boldly nuzzling at his neck.

Draco stood and pushed away, his chair clattering backwards and catching the attention of everyone in the pub. The man at the bar seemed particularly interested in what happened as he glared at them from across the room. 

Georgie looked at Draco in annoyance, “Paul? I thought we were both pretty clear what I want in exchange for the potion.”

“Oh. Yeah...I just...your nose was cold,” Draco finished lamely, hesitantly sitting back down next to Georgie. 

“Good,” Georgie said, nuzzling into Draco again, his body odour nearly gagging him.

Draco leaned away once more. “I don’t tend to pay for products without even seeing them,” he said, staring pointedly at Georgie. 

Georgie’s face flashed annoyance and then contorted into a nasty grin. He snapped his fingers again and the barman brought a vial over to the table. “There’s your Veritaserum,” Georgie said, grabbing Draco by the waist and pulling him into his lap, rudely pushing his stiff cock against Draco’s bum.

The barman then silently escorted the two women and gentleman out of the pub in what appeared to be routine procedure at this point in Georgie’s night. 

Draco jumped up and nearly shrieked “How do I even know that this is legitimate? I think this is all a scam!” He moved to grab the vial, but was stopped as Georgie stood up and knocked his hand away.

“You trying to tell me I don’t deliver on my goods?” Draco shrank away from the hard look in his eyes, “I sure as fuck deliver and you will too!” Georgie then grabbed him by the hips, roughly shoving him against the table and forcing his mouth over Draco’s lips, shoving his tongue into his mouth. 

Draco squirmed and tried to force Georgie off of him, but he had the physical advantage and was proving hard to buck. 

“If you want that potion, you’re going to put this fat cock in your mouth,” Georgie hissed into Draco’s ear as he started unbuckling his trousers, “and no funny business, Paul. I can make an ‘accident’ occur that you really won’t like.”

Draco shifted to try and reach his wand to call for backup when all hell broke loose. 

Draco and Georgie both startled when every glass in the bar, including the ones on their table, shattered at once. 

“What the bloody hell!” yelled Georgie, letting off of Draco and turning around. “What do you thi…” 

Draco watched as the glowering blonde from the bar stalked to Georgie, his body radiating rage and uncontrolled magic, and clocked him straight in the jaw, sending Georgie into an unconscious heap on the floor.

Bewildered, Draco looked around and noticed the barman slumped against a wall, likely thrown in whatever blast wave had taken out the glassware. 

He looked up at the man he was sure he didn’t know and watched as he stood in the middle of the bar, multiple shallow cuts on his face and arms trickling blood, his eyes screwed shut and his fists clenching and unclenching. Something about the ritual sparked a familiarity in Draco.

“Harry?” he questioned.

The blonde’s eyes opened and his head jerked in a slight nod. 

~*~*~*

“What were you two thinking!” Robards shouted. Harry and Draco, both now un-glamoured, were in Robard’s office. Harry sat stiffly, his jaw clenched.

“Obviously the situation was more dangerous than we accounted for,  _ sir _ ,” said Harry. “I believe I made the right call.”

Draco loudly huffed, “I had everything under control, s…”

“Draco, he tried to…”

“Enough!” yelled Robards, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. Draco and Harry both leaned back in their chairs, huffing angrily. 

“We have an entire squad scouring Cundy’s for clues right now. Your foolish antics caused the whole ring to bolt and now we are back to phase one—no, worse even! We have no idea where they will land now. You both are lucky you aren’t getting sacked!”

“I didn’t…” squawked Draco.

“He didn’t..” started Harry.

“NO!” yelled Robards. “Be glad I am only taking you off this case and putting you on desk duty for four months. For fuck’s sake, Georgie was found dead just minutes ago! I’m not saying anyone is going to shed tears over that, but now we don’t even know who will be the next mid-level distributor. You two really buggered it this time.”

Robards Accio’d a bottle of bourbon to him from a cabinet, “Now get the fuck out of my sight.”

Chastened, Harry and Draco left his office and headed for their own.

~*~*~*

Draco sat at his desk with Harry perched on top of it next to him. Each of them were sipping on small tumblers of the Firewhiskey Harry always kept in his desk.

“Why, Harry? Just, why? Do you not find me capable?” Draco asked.

Harry sighed, “Of course I do, I just didn’t trust that Georgie wouldn’t try something, and obviously I was right.”

Draco glared, “I had it under control. I had my hand on my wand to call for backup right as you had your little ‘outburst’. I was fine.”

“He had his hands on you, Draco. I couldn’t let that slide.” 

“What, one fuck and now I’m your property, Potter? Is that how you see the world? Everything belongs to you?” Draco ranted. 

Harry stood and started pacing the office, “You know it wasn’t just a fuck for me, Draco. I thought it was more for you, too. And of course I don’t own you. But...” Harry stopped pacing and visibly deflated. “Forget it. We can just pretend nothing happened.”

Harry set his glass down and started gathering his things to head home.

“Wait,” Draco stood and gently grasped Harry by the arms. “What were you going to say?”

“Draco. I…” Harry glanced down, “I love you.” he said softly.

Draco lifted Harry’s chin and, looking into his eyes, he kissed him. “Come home with me, Harry,” he whispered into his ear, gently sucking the lobe into his mouth.

Harry shuddered and grabbed Draco’s hand, pulling him out of the office and towards the Floos.

~*~*~*

As soon as Harry tumbled out of the Floo and into Draco’s apartment, he was on him. Their bodies pressed together, their hands a whirlwind of movement as they grabbed and clutched and tugged and squeezed. 

Harry pulled back and started unbuttoning his robes, his eyes wide and his pupils blown with desire. Draco watched Harry’s robes fall to the ground and pointedly stared at his tented trousers while running his tongue over his bottom lip.

Harry groaned and lunged at Draco again, pulling him into a heated kiss and pressing their groins together while he kneaded Draco’s arse. Chest heaving, Draco broke the kiss and grabbed Harry’s hand, leading him to his bedroom. 

Once there, he pushed Harry onto the edge of his bed and stepped back, making a show of unbuttoning his own robes and pushing them off his shoulders. Harry shivered and whined as he weakly thrust his crotch in the air.

Draco smirked and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting that slide to the floor, then groaned as Harry reached back and pulled his own T-shirt over his head in one movement. Draco reached out and traced one finger down Harry’s torso, stopping at the waistband of his trousers. 

Draco hastily unbuttoned his own trousers and shoved them and his pants to the floor, stepping out of them nimbly and dropping to his knees in front of Harry. 

Harry reached out and ran his hands through Draco’s beautiful hair, his heart clenching when Draco closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Draco slowly opened his eyes, and looking up at Harry, reached out with shaking hands and unbuttoned Harry’s trousers, nudging his hip to get him to lift up so Draco could slide them off. 

Harry wasn’t wearing pants, and his large, flushed cock popped out of his trousers. Draco sucked in a deep breath, “So beautiful,” he murmured, right before taking Harry’s cock in his mouth. 

Harry whined and arched his hips up, barely getting in enough air to keep himself conscious. He caressed Draco’s head and played with his hair while Draco sucked him. 

Ending with a particularly strong suck, Draco leaned back on his heels and slowly stroked his own cock. “How much do you want me to be yours?” he asked, a little timidly.

Harry was still a little hazy and he looked at Draco in confusion. Then, he remembered the shower and the whispered ‘ _ Harry’ _ as Draco drenched himself.

His eyes widened and desire pulsed through him, strong and fast. He closed his eyes and tightly gripped the base of his dick. When he was under control, he opened his eyes to see Draco grinning wickedly, if somewhat shyly, his cock so hard the glistening head was pushed out of the foreskin. Draco’s entire chest was flushed and Harry very, very much wanted to please him. 

He tried, but nothing happened.  _ Oh shit _ . He was too hard. “Err...Draco...how?” Harry gestured to his stiff prick.

Draco chuckled and leaned forward once more, whispering instructions to Harry so close to his cock that the vibrations drove him wild, “Just relax, Harry. Concentrate on relaxing and it will happen.”

Draco leaned back again, sitting back on his heels with his hands planted on the floor behind him, his cock jutting obscenely into the air.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deep, willing his body to relax until he felt it, the slight sting of piss coming through his hard shaft. He shuddered in pleasure at the new sensation and heard the first splash as it connected with Draco. 

“Open your eyes, Harry,” Draco commanded. 

Harry did as asked and watched as his wild, barely controlled stream covered Draco’s chest, running down his abdomen and around his bollocks, meeting again to drip onto the floor below him. Harry moaned,  _ gods this was hot _ . 

Draco lifted off his hands and rubbed his chest, reaching out to touch the stream, rubbing it into his nipples. The warmth of the pee mixed with the coolness of the room drove him wild. 

“Oh, Harry,  _ Fuck _ ” Draco moaned as he leaned in and some piss splashed his face. Harry watched in fascination as he claimed Draco like he had never claimed anyone before. Draco’s hand was wanking furiously as he scooted closer, following Harry’s waning stream. 

When just a dribble remained, Draco sank his mouth onto Harry’s cock again and swallowed the last of his stream, crying out hoarsely over Harry’s cock as he came, shooting come onto his duvet and Harry’s legs. 

The vibrations mixed with the sucking, the feeling of Draco’s hot come hitting his legs, and the sight of a glistening wet Draco merged onto Harry at once and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he came, pumping his orgasm deep into Draco’s throat. Draco continued to lap at Harry’s prick until it was completely soft. 

Harry lay back on the bed, his legs still dangling over the side. He was completely sated and knackered. Draco stood and, grabbing his wand, sent a quick Scourgify over each of them and the floor. Then, he urged Harry up and under the covers and climbed in next to him, snuggling up against his chest.

“Harry?” Draco whispered.

“Hmm,” he answered, half asleep.

“I love you too.”

Harry smiled and clutched Draco closer, both drifting into a satisfied sleep.


End file.
